Music Class
by Fujimoto Chiaki
Summary: Berkedok sebuah geng orang-orang jenius. Sepuluh orang anggotanya adalah 'maniak' setiap sabtu ketika sekolah bubar lebih cepat. Ruangan ekskul musik selalu menjadi basement mereka untuk melakukan hobi nistanya. M, SasuHina, NaruSaku,NejiTen dll. (ide pasaran, FF krn otak author lg konslet, maaf kl ancur.)


Title : 'Music' Class

Disclaimer : Naruto nya Masashi Kishimoto, 'Music' Class by F. Chiaki

Pairing :

SasuHina, NaruSaku, NejiTen, SaiIno, ShikaTema

Warning :

OOC, Rate M, Pairing bisa tertukar seiring nistanya author(?).

Umur tokoh :

Sasu-Hina-Naru-Saku-Sai-Ino-Shika = 17 thn = kelas 11

Neji-Ten-Tema = 18 thn = kelas 12

.

Sasuke hampir bosan menunggu Naruto didepan rumahnya. Sudah setengah jam tapi lelaki berambut durian itu belum juga menunjukkan batang kulitnya (?). berkali-kali ia melihat jam tangan hitam yang setia menemani hari-harinya dikala senang ataupun bahagia(?). Pukul 7.50 .

"HOOOIII TEMEEEE!" Sasuke melihat Naruto dengan malas, matanya menangkap keganjilan di tas Naruto, si rambut raven pun menyeringai tipis.

"Mainanmu terlihat dobe.." Sasuke lebih dulu memasuki mobilnya. Naruto kelabakan ketika ia mengerti maksud sahabatnya itu. Sambil berlari kecil dan membenarkan tasnya dia memasuki mobil Sasuke yang langsung tancap gas ke sekolah mereka.

.

.

.

"Teme, aku ke ruang musik dulu.." sambil menepuk tasnya. Sasuke hanya menggumam tidak peduli. Dilihatnya gadisnya sedang mengobrol dengan Ino dan Sakura didepan kelas mereka, Sakura terlihat seperti preman sekolah dengan gayanya yang nyentrik, Sasuke tersenyum –menyeringai, mungkin wajah gahar itu akan menangis nanti jika Naruto sudah 'menancapkan' mainannya di rektrum gadis pink itu. Ino dengan rambut panjang indahnya akan kusut jika sudah berhadapan dengan sai, Sasuke menggidik jika ingat apa yang dilakukan Sai pada wanita miliknya itu. Dan dewi milik Sasuke, wanita lembut bersurai indigo yang berwajah lembut tetapi tidak saat tubuh wanita ini dibawah Sasuke, dia akan berubah jadi wanita yang 'haus' dan 'tahan lama'.

Bletak!

Sasuke mendeathglare 'calon kakak iparnya' Neji.

"Ini masih pagi, dan kau sudah mesum pantat ayam" ujar Neji sadis.

"Diam saja kau Banci! Siapa yang lebih mesum hah? Kau pikir aku tidak melihatmu tadi di lorong hah? Apaan tuh pegang-pegang pantat cewenya, cih" Neji hampir menjambak Sasuke kalau saja Tenten tidak menahan tangan Neji.

"Sudahlah sayang, biarkan saja.. kita hampir telat kalau kau terus bertengkar disini.." Kata Tenten sambil bergelayut manja pada tunangannya.

"Kali ini kau ku ampuni" ucap Neji tak rela. Neji berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke, Tenten mengikuti disampingnya, sebentar dia menengok ke belakang sambil mengerling pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun" kali ini Hyuuga yang lain mendekati sang pangeran.

"Ada apa Hinata?"

"Eumm.. et-tto.." Hinata merona, dia memainkan jari-jarinya didepan dada, Sasuke mengangguk dan membawa Hinata ke ruang musik.

.

.

.

"Heeuummhh aahh aahhh.. Na-Narutoohh.. aah"

Ceklek. Sasuke membuka pintu dan langsung disuguhi pemandangan menarik, Sakura sedang membelakanginya –menghadap dinding. Tubuhnya menungging, dibelakangnya ada Naruto yang sedang memasang sesuatu ke rektrum wanita itu.

"Ini hukuman agar kau tidak lagi-lagi melirik Sasori, Saku-chan~"

Sasuke meneguk ludahnya, disebelahnya ada Hinata yang sedang terdiam. Mungkin dia juga menikmati pemandangan didepannya ini. Cepat-cepat Sasuke menutup pintu dan menguncinya, membawa Hinata ke sudut lain di ruanga meter itu.

"Ada apa sayang?" Sasuke berbisik pada kekasihnya.

Hinata berdiri di depan Sasuke, perlahan mengangkat rok seragamnya hingga menampakan, _oh my..._

"Hm?" Sasuke pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"A-aku kemarin membeli pakaian dalam baru, a-apa kau suka Sasuke-kun?" katanya dengan wajah semerah tomat.

Sasuke menggeleng malas, Hinata pun murung.

Kedua tangan Sasuke terulur ke kedua paha Hinata yang mulus, mencari ujung celana dalam yang baru saja di pamerkan Hinata. Perlahan tapi pasti, Sasuke menurukannya hingga terlihat milik Hinata yang bersih dari bulu, Sasuke tersenyum puas Hinata menuruti keinginannya untuk selalu mencukur bagian tersebut.

"Begini lebih bagus.." Hinata hanya tersenyum malu.

"Ayo, kita masuk kelas.." Sasuke membuang celana dalam Hinata ke sembarang tempat, dia menarik tangan Hinata untuk mengikutinya.

"A-ah.. Sa-sasuke-kun.."

Dan pagi itu Hinata sepanjang 500 meter berjalan tanpa celana dalam, rok pendeknya berkibar memamerka pantat bulatnya dan vagina yang merah karena kedinginan.

.

.

.

Mereka sampai satu menit setelah bel masuk. Sasuke dan Hinata duduk di kursi pertama di ujung kanan, tepat didepan meja guru. Beberapa menit setelahnya Naruto dan Sakura masuk ke dalam kelas, wajah Sakura seperti menahan sakit karena berbuatan Naruto, tapi dia mati-matian menahannya. Mereka berdua duduk di bangku keempat dari depan.

Sasuke tidak mau kalah, diapun ingin mengerjai Hinata.

"Hinata, kau pakai ini ya?" Mata Hinata terbelalak lebar. Sebuah vibrator kapsul berwarna merah dan ada sebuah kabel sepanjang 30 cm dengan pengontrol di ujungnya. Perasaan Hinata tidak enak, tapi dia tidak bisa menolak keinginan kekasihnya. Dia merenggangkan sedikit kedua pahanya, Sasuke bisa melihat dengan jelas lubang surga yang sering dia masuki ini, dengan seringaian iblis dia memasukka vibrator itu perlahan. Hinata mengigit bibirnya menahan sensasi yang menjalari tubuhnya.

"aannghh.." Hinata mengeram pelan. Hinata kembali menutup kedua pahanya ketika Sasuke mulai menyalakan di tombol minimum. Selama lima menit, Kakashi sensei datang. Sasuke mengganti tombolnya menjadi maximum.

Jika Kakashi cermat, dia bisa melihat 'air' yang menetes dibawah bangku milik Hinata.

"Hinata? Kau mengompol?" tanya Kakashi kalem.

.

.

.

Temari sudah mengopi kord lagu baru mereka. Jabatan sebagai manajer band memang sedikit merepotkan, tapi asal dia bisa sering bersama kekasihnya, ini bukanlah disesalinya. Apalagi jika bisa melihat 'live' beberapa adegan mesum yang bisa hiburan ketika pikirannya penat dengan tugas. Dengan tenang dia membuka pintu ruangan musik.

PLAAAKKK!

"Aahh.. pelan-pelan Sa-saaaii..." mereka sedang ada di posisi favorite keduanya, _doggie style_. Tangan Sai menjambak rambut pirang panjang kepunyaan Yamanaka, mulut gadis itu terbuka dengan air liur yang menetes kenikmatan. Berkali-kali Sai menampar bongkahan pantatnya yang kenyal.

Temari merinding sekali, dia menutup pintu dengan rapat dan meletakan beberapa kopian di meja.

"T-temari-chaan~" Temari melihat gadis yang memanggilnya, kancing seragamnya terbuka, tanpa bra yang menahan 'benda'nya yan tergantung bebas, jika Temari laki-laki mungkin dia akan bergabung. "Kenapa Ino Chan?"

"Shi-Shikamaru.. meh. Menunggumuh.." Sai bertambah sadis menggenjot tubuh Ino, apalagi saat ia menyebutkan nama mantan kekasihnya.

Temari mengangguk. Dia tahu Shikamaru sudah ada di tempat biasa dia bisa melihat langit. Beranda yang terletak dua meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Sedetik kemudian Temari tertelan pintu, menyisakan ruangan yang penuh desahan Ino dan Sai.

Sai menarik rambut Ino sampai ia berdiri, menghentikan gerakan bawah pinggulnya, kedua tangannya menikmati kedua payudara Ino yang tidak seberapa besar tapi pas sekali di tangan Sai. Tangan pucat itu memainkan kedua putingnya dengan lihai, bibirnya tidak berhenti memberi kissmark di leher Ino.

.

.

Sasuke masih betah duduk dibangkunya, menikmati Hinata yang sedang mengerjakan tugas tambahan dari Kakashi karena ia dianggap tidak memperhatikan pelajaran dari guru bertopeng itu.

"Sasuke kun.. sampai kapan kau memandangiku seperti itu?" Sasuke mengernyit, tumben sekali Hinata ini tidak gagap.

"Tiga menit Hinata.." Sasuke mengeluarkan kapsul vibratornya, menarik pelan supaya tidak menyakiti Hinata. Ada kelegaan menjalari perempuan Hyuuga. Akhirnya penderitaannya lepas juga, dan beberapa baris lagi tuganya pun akan selesai.

"Dua menit.." tepat saat Hinata menyelesaikan essaynya. Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata dan membawanya ke lab biologi yang hanya berjarak satu kelas.

Dan entah sejak kapan, Sasuke sudah melepaskan risulting celana kainnya, mengeluarkan ehemkejantanannyaehem, Hinata menggidik melihat ukurannya.

"Sayang, milikmu sudah basah.. dan milikku ingin memasukinya sebentar.." tanpa persetujuan Hinata, si pemuda onyx memposisikan senjatanya ke mulut gua yang lembab.

"Tu-tunggu.." Hinata mencengkram kedua bahu Sasuke. Menghentikan gerak Sasuke, lelaki itu menatap Hinata dengan tajam.

"A-ada O-orang.." Hinata menunjuk seseorang dibelakang Uchiha denga dagunya. Sasuke memutar kepalanya, melihat sosok yang secara tidak langsung mengganggunya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sasuke ketus.

"Tidak usah hiraukan aku... aku hanya numpang tidur" Sasuke sempat curiga kalau orang dihadapannya ini terkena penyakit Insomnia, tapi mungkin saja itu eyeliner (?).

"Milikmu lumayan juga.." Ujar Anak itu melihat milik Sasuke yang setengah bangun. "Gadismu juga bersih, boleh aku coba?" Hinata refleks menutupi miliknya, tapi Sasuke dengan cuek memakai kembali celananya, seperti tidak peduli dengan ucapan lelaki berambut merah.

"Tsk, jangan bercanda.." Sasuke menarik Hinata kembali membawanya ke kelas.

"Aku tidak bercanda, _duck butt_" gumamnya dengan wajah serius. Wajahnya beralih pada telefon genggamnya yang bergetar.

"Hm?"

".. Iya.. aku tahu.. Hm.. di Lab Biologi.."

"Gaara?" Temari masuk ke Lab Biologi, tangan kanannya menyimpan ponsel di saku seragamnya.

"Hei Kak, Aku.. bertemu gadis yang menarik.."

.

.

Sembilan orang sudah berkumpul, para pria –Neji, Sasuke, Sai, Naruto dan Shikamaru, sedang membicarakan kord baru yang Shikamaru buat.

"Sepertinya lagu ini cocok sekali denganmu Sasuke.." Neji memberikan komentar pertama.

"bagianku terasa sulit tapi sepertinya menyenangkan.." Sai duduk dibelakang Drum-nya.

Beberapa komentar keluar berikutnya, menandakan betapa mereka akrab dan saling membantu ketika salah satu mereka merasa kesulitan di bagian mereka.

Hinata membawakan seplastik makanan ringan dan disebelahnya Ino membawa beberapa kaleng jus. Sakura sedang asik bermain PSP kepunyaan sang kekasih yang berkonsentrasi dengan Bass-nya.

"Hinata, kemana celana dalam mu?" Neji bertanya frontal. Melihat adik sepupunya melangkah kanan-kiri seperti tidak peduli dengan tatapan lapar para serigala di ruangan ini membuatnya bingung.

"Ku buang.." Jawab Sasuke tenang. Neji mendeathglare tersangka utama, dan hampir saja gitar listrik yang sedang ia pegang 'jatuh' di kepala Sasuke. Berterima kasih pada Tenten yang selalu bisa meredam kemarahan Neji dengan sentuhan lembutnya.

"Neji, temani aku sebentar.." Neji bagai kerbau yang menuruti si petani, mengikuti Tenten dengan tenang, berbeda dengan hatinya yang sedang meledakan bom amarah tak sampai.

"entah kenapa.. aku merasa.. ada _affair _antara Tenten dan Sasuke.." bisik Ino pada perempuan berambut pink.

"entahlah, aku tidak peduli. Selama dia tidak menyentuh Naruto, aku tidak akan ikut campur." Sakura membuat balon di permen karet yang dikunyahnya dari tadi. Ino menghela nafas pelan, matanya berpindah ke arah Shikamaru dibelakang keyboardnya. Sai melihat arah tatapan ini hanya memasang wajah sedih dan melasnya, matanya menatap lantai.

Hinata duduk disamping Sasuke menyerahkan sekaleng jus tomat, dengan posisi duduk sedemikian rupa, dia menutup bagian intimnya dengan paha mulusnya, Naruto yang sempat melihat celah kecil itu hampir meneteskan airliurnya andai saja dia tidak sadar dengan keadaannya sekarang.

"Apa judulnya?" Hinata menyematkan helaian rambutnya ke telinganya.

"Tonight.." Jawab Sasuke lirih. Matanya kembali berkonsentrasi mempelajari kord-kord yang bagi hinata bentuknya mirip semut.

Seakan tidak peduli dengan Sasuke, Shikamaru duduk dibelakang Hinata. Tangan kirinya masuk ke dalam baju Hinata, begitu cepat dan lihai sampai Hinata baru sadar sepenuhnya ketika Shikamaru menarik putingnya. Hinata menahan desahannya dengna membalas perlakuan Shika padanya, meremas sebuah gundukkan yang mulai mengeras.

Ino membuang wajahnya menatap jendela yang terbuka, hatinya sakit melihat kelakuan Shika yang belum berubah pada Hinata. Tidak tahu Sasuke memang bebal atau pura-pura tidak tahu melihat kekasihnya dijamah sahabatnya sendiri, dia tidak pernah memarahi Shika. Sai juga tidak peduli, dia yang memang lebih dulu menyadari ini, menjadikan kelakuan bejat lelaki berambut nanas sebagai senjata untuk mendapatkan Ino.

"Narutoohhh..." daripada salah sasaran, Naruto lebih senang melampiaskan segala hasratnya kepada Sakura. Dia menciumi mulut dan wajah Sakura tanpa sisa.

Shika melepaskan tangannya dari Hinata, masuk kedalam toilet.

Pria itu melepas ikatan rambutnya, tersiksa. Sampai kapan hubunganya seperti ini?

Ceklek.

Shika diam menatap kaca di hadapannya, melihat jelas wanita yang sudah menutup pintunya. Masih dengan tatapan malas, Shika membalikkan badannya dihadapan gadis itu.

"Kau tidak takut ketahuan?"

"Dia baru saja pergi mencari Kak Neji"

"Apa diluar ada Temari?"

"Dia belum datang" gadis itu mendekati Shikamaru "Mari ku bantu"

"Hi..Hinata..." Shika meringis merasakan miliknya mulai terasa hangat disapu air liur Hinata.

.

.

"Ups.. maaf.." Sasuke memergoki Neji yang menggoyangkan pinggulnya in-out didalam Tenten. Satu cepol Tenten terlepas, berantakan menambah kesan seksi di mata Sasuke.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" wajah Neji memerah, adanya Sasuke tidak membuatnya ingin berhenti dari aktifitas rutinnya.

"Sai kesulitan di kordnya.." Neji melepaskan pinggul Tenten kasar sampai ia terjembab. Sasuke melayangkan pandangan tidak terima pada Neji yang tidak disadari pria berambut panjang itu. Tetapi bukannya marah, Tenten malah menggeliat, menggoda Sasuke yang ia tahu sedang memandangi bagian bawah badannya.

Neji memasang celananya kembali, meninggalkan Tenten sendirian dengan serigala buas seperti Sasuke.

"Sepertinya kau memang suka diperlakukan kasar ya?" tatapan Sasuke begitu mengintimidasi, namun Tenten sudah terbiasa melihat tatapan seperti itu. Malu-malu tapi mau, begitu Tenten menama-lainkan tatapan Sasuke.

"Seperti biasa Sasuke.." Tenteng mengangkat kaki telanjanganya, jari-jari kakinya menggesek milik Sasuke "Bagian ini.. menginginkanmu.." Tenten membuka 'lubang kedua' nya. Lubang kecil berkerut merah muda, bagian yang entah kenapa Tenten khususkan untuk Sasuke.

.

.

Neji mendekati Sai, pria tersebut asik menggebuk drumnya.

"Ada apa Sai?" Sai berhenti sejenak, mendongak dengan tatapan innocentnya "Hah?"

Dahi Neji berkedut, Uchiha bungsu sudah mengerjainya. Tapi lelaki itu seakan ingin memberikan kesempatan pada Sasuke, dia malah pergi ke toilet. Neji memang tahu hubungan gelap tunangannya dengan calon adik iparnya, tapi dia tidak keberatan karena dia tahu, jika dia merelakan Tenten satu jam bersama Sasuke, itu berarti tiga jam dia bisa bersama sepupunya.

"Oh!" Neji menunjukkan wajah pura-pura terkejutnya.

Ada Shika yang menempel di dinding dan Hinata didepannya, kaki kirinya terangkat oleh tangan kekar Shikmaru. Tubuh mereka berdua berkeringat, terus menikmati jatahnya tanpa peduli dengan Neji yang menurunkan celananya. Mendekati tubuh Heiress Hyuuga, mengangkat kaki kanannya, melebarkan lubang depan Hinata yang sangat basah oleh cairannya.

Sebal karena diganggu, Shikamaru semakin cepat melesatkan senjatanya di rektrum Hinata yang berdarah. Semula tangan lentik Hinata yang masuk ke lubang labianya tergantikan oleh milik Neji.

"Aaaghh.." Neji menengadah, nikmat.

"eungghhh..." kedua dada besar Hinata menempel di dada Neji, kedua tangannya memeluk Neji. Menyamakan tempo bergeraknya dengan Shikamaru, Neji memberi kode yang Shikamaru pahami. Seketika Hinata merasa kedua orang disekitarnya kompak mengerjai tubuhnya, sekali dia merasakan begitu penuh dan berikutnya merasa kosong akibat keduanya ditarik keluar secara bersamaan.

.

Shikamaru masih dengan tubuh telanjangnya hanya memperhatikan wajah Hyuuga yang kelelahan. Dia tergeletak lemah di lantai, dengan posisi spoon, Neji memasukkannya tanpa ampun, meremas gundukan kenyal yang memerah.

Shika menghisap rokoknya, dengan jahil dia mengepulkan asapnya di bibir vagina Hinata yang terbuka.

.

.

"Siapa yang kau cintai?"

"Hinata.."

Tenten bangkit dari rebahannya di pangkuan Sasuke.

"Hei.." Sasuke protes, dia sedang asik memilin putih lembek Tenten.

"Apa bagus kalau aku menindik putingku?" Dahi Sasuke mengerut.

"Mungkin, pilih tindik cincin, sepertinya itu menarik" Sasuke menyentil salah satu ujung dada Tenten.

"Kau mau melakukannya padaku?" Tenten begelayut manja. Dia tahu, walau Sasuke amatir, tetapi di lumayan hebat saat menindik. Telinga Sakura yang penuh tindik, juga pusar Ino, juga telinga Shikamaru. Sasukelah tersangkanya.

"Baiklah, anggap saja hadiah pertunangan dariku" Sasuke mencium lembut Tenten.

.

TBC

Keep? Delete?

Sumbangan dari otak ku yg eror. NO FLAME! NO FANWAR PAIRING! Thanks.


End file.
